


And as the World Fell Down around them

by TheLast1nsStanding



Series: The Dark Side of the Moon [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Broken!Dream - Freeform, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Tell me if I need more tags pls, Traitor!GeorgeNotFound, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLast1nsStanding/pseuds/TheLast1nsStanding
Summary: George was a traitor. Dream was missing. SapNap is angry and BadBoyHalo is just in shock.————Dreamteam SMP WarBBH and SapNap have a conversation after the events in the first one-shot.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Dark Side of the Moon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896367
Comments: 24
Kudos: 186





	And as the World Fell Down around them

**Author's Note:**

> Like I’ve said before, this is not mine, but I have total consent to post this!

Footsteps pounded against the ground, eyes searching for a familiar figure- tall, in a green hoodie with a finally unmasked face. He was looking of Dream. Dream, who had taken off after a devastating betraying for all three of them. Dream, who had been the closest to that traitor. Dream, who had seemed to finally break after everything. Dream. Who was no where to be found. He and Bad had taken off after he had slapped George, who had deserved it. They trusted him and he broke it. Bad trusted him and George had taken that trust, that kindness, that loyalty and had thrown it back in his face. And himself, well, if he had been told a couple days ago that it was George that was their traitor, he would have laughed.

A hand on his shoulder jolted Sapnap out of his thoughts and, with wide, terrified eyes, he whipped around, thinking it would be the members of L’manberg coming to get he. It wasn’t. Instead of enemy warriors, it was Bad. Bad, who seemed smaller than he normally would seem. Bad, who had his gentle nature had been taken advantage of. Bad, who was making sure if he was okay before asking himself that question.

“Sap, are you okay?” The question seemed to be being asked again, this time with that added effect that Bad had a rosy pink potion in had that he had pulled out of his backpack. A healing potion. Bad was always the one to carry extra potions, especially with the mobs out a night. Which brought them back to what they were doing, searching for a friend who, if they didn’t find soon, would be left for the mobs. “I’m fine.” His own statement felt odd to his ears. He wasn’t fine. He was crushed and devastated and upset, but they had more important things to do that right now. “You don’t sound fine.” Oh. So Bad had noticed it too. “I said that I’m fine!” A tint of rage filled Sapnap’s voice, although he wasn’t mad at BBH. He was just concerned. Sap’s voice shook as he said the next thing. “Or I will be.” 

The quiver in his time finally revealed the pure agony that the trio was in. Dream was missing, Bad seemed more fragile- even if he was actually the one of strongest of them- and himself, well, it seemed like he was just pushing his feelings down, a robot to a single task. “Sap, you’re not fine.” The elder of the duo finally gave into the urge and pulled Sapnap into a hug. They both needed one. “It’s okay if you’re not okay.” There was a hand under his chin, gently forcing Sapnap to look up and meet Bad’s eyes. “We just had something terrible happen. You’re allowed to be upset.” He felt the arms- Bad’s arms, he always gave the best hugs- tighten around him in a very comforting motion for both of them before releasing Sapnap. “And we’re going to find Dream and then drink chocolate milk and wallow in our sorrows.” He was saying that to get Sapnap to laugh and it worked in the fact that the younger snorted and finally smiled back at him. It was a small smile, not as wide or a bright as it normally would be. But it was a true smile. Not a smirk, not a forced smile, but a small, heart warming smile.

“Well, we’re to find Dream, but then we’re going to get those ba- muffinheads.” It’s noticeable that Sapnap was going to curse, only to stop from a look from BBH. But even as he corrected it, Sapnap couldn’t helping wishing that things were different. That they still had George on their side. But what’s done is done. And George is going to pay for what he did to them. Sapnap would swear that to himself. He would find their missing member, give him a hug- from what Sapnap had seen before Dream had disappeared was that he had been crying- and they would cause so much havoc that George wished that he hadn’t betrayed them. Then they would burn L’manberg to the ground and leave the people who lives their in the ashes. And after Bad slipped the pink potion that he had nearly forgotten about back into his backpack, the pair took off to find their third member. The world might never be the same, but they would rise as their world fell around them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! They don’t know if they want to continue, so we are voting.
> 
> Put a 1 somewhere in your comment, if you want this to continue.
> 
> Put 2 if you hate this, and want me, and the writer, to go kill it.


End file.
